


I Know in my Heart, You're Not a Constant Star

by MissBluetiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Artist Zayn Malik, Baker Harry, Bully Louis, Chubby Harry, Football Player Liam Payne, Football Player Niall Horan, Football | Soccer Player Harry Styles, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Football | Soccer Player Zayn Malik, Insecure Harry, Insecure Liam, Jealous Louis, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Louis Tomlinson, Shy Zayn Malik, Slow Burn, Zayn and Liam are neighbours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBluetiful/pseuds/MissBluetiful
Summary: Harry worked and lived in a bakery, it was inevitable he'd gain a bit of weight. He didn't expect to have fun after joining the high school football team, and he doesn't. He finds out he's stuck on the team with two popular guys, the lonely art kid of the grade, and the boy who won't stop asking for free food.He really should've done tennis.[BEING REWRITTEN] Originally posted on 15 November 2019
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Josh Devine/Niall Horan, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

** H A R R Y **

Harry watched the raindrops running down the window as he swept the floor of the bakery. It wasn't too distracting, only a drizzle. He focused on his task once again. Gemma used to do this, so Anne had taken the job after she left, but Harry knew she had enough on her plate already. Besides, Harry needed to help out more around the bakery and house to fill the hole Gemma left. While he's never been as good as Gemma at anything, he could at least try.

He put the broom away, heading to his bedroom. His room isn't as bare as it used to be since he offered to keep Gemma's things for her. He had her trophies and ribbons lined up on his shelves and pinned on the wall. 

Anne kept reminding him of how they were lucky there was enough space for such a large number of awards, or they would've had to leave some in boxes. She had said that soon, he'd have just as many trophies, but he doubted it. Gemma had started amassing these prizes since elementary, yet he was in high school without a single one.

His gaze drifted to her soccer ribbon from middle school, remembering his plans to try soccer. Anne had pushed him into it, despite his concerns. He didn't want to disappoint her, knowing he wouldn't live up to Gemma, but had no choice in the matter.

** Z A Y N **

Zayn stared at the painting on the wall. Confident strokes of oranges and reds to create a fiery sunset on the canvas, though the lack of proper blending made it a blotchy mess. He moved to the next, this one a still-life of a boy's bedroom. 

Throughout all the paintings his parents had placed on the walls, he saw no improvement. He didn't know what he expected from himself, with the number of mistakes he'd manage to find. He remembered when his parents used to hang his art on the wall, though that wasn't now the case.

His father was too engrossed in his rant to care if he was paying attention. His gaze swept over the room, falling onto the open book on the table in front of him. It was his English book, the cause for his father's rage. The task had been to take notes and highlight sentences he deemed necessary to address in the essay. 

The only issue was that he had bathed the entire page in highlighter ink. Reading had always been a struggle for him, as he had difficulty picking out important information, meaning this assignment had been hell for him. He'd spent his lunch period smoking while working, hoping the nicotine would calm him enough to think clearly. 

"Are you even  _ trying _ ?!" A particularly loud yell from his father grabbed his attention, but he wished he'd just blocked it out.

"No," he lied, knowing better than to defend himself. He already knew he wasn't the hardest worker, but it stung more when someone reminded him, especially his dad. 

"You're the dumbest in class, and you aren't even ashamed of yourself."

He nodded, looking down at his lap to avoid his dad's harsh glare. Despite how many times this happened, usually multiple times a week, it always managed to hurt the same every time.

He wished he could curl up in bed in the hopes that the tiredness in his bones would melt out of his body. 

His father's yells faded out as he felt himself slipping away again, though the peace never lasted long.

** L I A M **

Liam listened to the heavy rain on his roof, the sound of it drowning Louis' voice out. He'd been working on his English essay, and Louis had come for homework help, though they hadn't touched the homework yet. The boy in question was sprawled out on Liam's bed, as he couldn't go home due to the downpour. Liam doubted Louis would leave even in the absence of the impending storm.

Liam spun his chair around so he could focus on Louis better, not wanting to ignore the other boy. He found Louis flicking through a book of his. He's used to Louis messing with his stuff, and it doesn't bother him too much since he's never caused permanent damage.

"Should we get started on your work now?" He was also used to Louis coming around for help with assignments and such, as Liam did tutoring on the side and was always open to help.

"Don't have any," Louis shrugged. "Just wanted an excuse to come over."

"You don't need an excuse to come over, you know." Liam knew he wouldn't be able to work with distractions like this, so he put his work away.

"I thought you'd get tired of me randomly coming over all the time,"

"Well, if it... Nevermind. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, cereal."

Liam frowned. "It's the afternoon. Want anything else?"

"Nope, just cereal," Louis insisted.

Liam trekked downstairs, Louis trailing after him, as he sat at the kitchen barstool. His parents were at work, meaning the two were home alone. Louis went into the kitchen area himself, grabbing some milk from the fridge. Louis had been over enough to know his way around the kitchen and the house. 

"What's with you and cereal?" Liam wasn't the type for cereal, as his mom cooked him breakfast every morning, with the cereal as a secondary option.

"My sisters keep finishing it all before I have a chance to get any, and my parents seem to forget how many people live under the same roof." 

Liam nodded, this being a common complaint Louis made. "You're free to take as much cereal as you want, I don't like it anyways."

"That's just because you get to have it whenever you want."

"You always want what you can't have, I guess."

Louis walked past Liam to sit in front of the TV, turning to look back at the other. "Wanna watch?" 

"Can't, I need to finish some work."

"C'mon, please?"

Liam knew Louis didn't have much interest in the TV and that his time would be better spent productively on work, but after all these years, he still found it hard to say no to Louis.

** N I A L L **

Niall shut the door behind him, placing his umbrella against the wall. The room was illuminated by lightning streaking across the sky, a clap of thunder following soon after. He was alone after a few hours at the library, Greg either working or at university.

Kicking off his shoes, he climbed up to his room, knowing this would be a long evening. He went to close his curtains so he could at least ignore the lightning while he studied. He gazed out the window watching a pair of girls his age hurrying past, sharing an umbrella as they giggled and squealed at the boom of thunder.

He pulled his curtains shut before he could get distracted any more, knowing he was the only one responsible for keeping himself on track. He forced himself to focus, as he relied on studying during tests and assignments, and couldn't risk a low grade.

He was only able to work for an hour before he heard the door opening downstairs, grateful for the short break. He frowned as he descended the stairs, seeing Greg soaked head-to-toe. He didn't know what he expected, as they only owned one umbrella. "You could get sick," he began. "Next time, you should take the umbrella."

"You're more important, so you keep it."

"Well, maybe if I got a part-time job or something, we could..." He trailed off, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle both school  _ and  _ a job. "Nevermind, dumb idea." 

"Yeah... I'll be up to make dinner for you later, okay?" Greg trudged into his room, presumably to change and go to sleep.

Niall nodded, returning to his bedroom. Despite the loud rumbling coming from outside, he was sure Greg was already unconscious. Greg always put on a brave face, but it was difficult to ignore the tiredness that followed his older brother wherever he went.

He sat at his desk, picking up his book to flip back a few pages to re-review a topic. Studying was supposed to make Niall proud, though the long afternoons spent at his desk drained him daily.

He knew he couldn't skip any days and risk his grades, but a question plagued him day after day: Was the loneliness eating him up inside worth it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image in this chapter is of Liam's desk. Thanks to the amazing veronicaciraci for building all the boys' houses and helping me rewrite this fic!

**H A R R Y **

Harry woke at the familiar ring of a kitchen timer going off at 6 in the morning. He carefully rolled out of bed, making sure not to disturb the cat dozing on the foot of the bed. He changed, descending the stairs to enter the bakery section of the house.

Anne retrieved a tray of freshly baked cupcakes from the oven, placing it on the countertop next to a cooled batch. "Good morning," she greeted with a smile, pushing the oven closed.

"Morning." Harry picked up the piping bag without being told, squeezing the icing over the surface of a cupcake.

Anne hummed to herself softly, the pair working in almost-silence for a few minutes. "Y'know, Gemma used to be great at decorating cupcakes," she reminisced.

Harry pursed his lips, nodding slowly. "Mhm..." He was well aware that Gemma had a natural talent for everything she tried. Everyone had gone out of their way to remind him of that, it seemed.

Anne stood next to him, her grin unwavering as she nudged him jokingly. "Looks like either the icing skills run in the family or Gemma's rubbed off on you, hm?"

Harry forced a laugh, remaining focused on the task at hand. He didn't know if her comment had struck a nerve, or if he was unable to grasp the joke through a mind fogged by sleep. 

Anne didn't notice his dampened mood. She placed a plate of cookies by Harry, his usual morning snack before the workday started. She reached over, taking the iced cupcakes out front, leaving Harry in the baking area alone. He pulled a small bakery box from the shelf, filling it with the cookies.

Anne supplied him with enough snacks throughout the day, so he reasoned that he didn't need it much, and he was already trying to lose weight. He'd been skipping these mini-meals for a few months without consequence, so he figured it wasn't too big a deal. 

He went out to the counter, standing behind his cash register. Technically, it was Gemma's. It was clear from first glance, with the stickers scattered over the register's surface, a testament to the slow business days she had to work through. They were peeling off with the colors faded over the years. He rubbed one with his finger, smoothing it down with the hopes of the adhesiveness returning. Staring down at the stickers gave him the sensation of warm nostalgia bubbling up within him. He sighed, pulling himself away. It felt strange to have to use a register that didn't belong to him.

Harry peered up at the clock, with 10 minutes until opening. As expected, once he'd walked out of the bakery and on the pavement with the cookie box, he noticed Niall approaching.

Niall appears exhausted, which isn't unusual but concerns Harry nonetheless. The blond frequently arrived at school weary, though he waved it off when Harry brought it up.

"Morning, Niall," he addressed the blond once he was within earshot.

"Mhm," the other hummed in acknowledgment. "Good morning."

At this point, Harry would regularly ask about Niall's tiredness, though he knew he wouldn't receive an answer; So this time, he tried a different approach. "Y'know, one of these days, I'll make you pay for this stuff." He jokes, handing the box to the sluggish boy in front of him. 

Shame flashed across Niall's face as he turned away. "Uh, I have to go home... Thanks,"

Before Harry could process what'd happened, Niall had disappeared around a corner. The brunet felt his heart drop, a wave of remorse threatening to drown him. 

** Z A Y N **

Zayn stirred late in the day when the sun was already high in the sky. He felt anchored to his bed, despite reasoning with himself that he had to get up. He could hear his family laughing downstairs, wondering if they noticed he hadn't come down for breakfast. He tended to sleep through it and didn't miss the dirty looks he'd received from his mom when arriving late. He'd gotten used to eating his breakfast cold from the fridge.

There were instances where his mom had barged into his room, adamant about eating meals together for family time. The previously mentioned family time always ended in arguments, with Zayn slinking off upstairs while his parents were distracted.

After a mental battle, Zayn pulled himself out of bed. He stretched, making his way over to the easel he'd set up by his desk, close to his window. He mixed his paints, turning to his canvas. He'd already begun on this painting, though he was interrupted by his father discovering his English homework. Yaser had ordered him to redo the work, but Zayn knew it wouldn't fix anything, he was already a lost cause.

He heard the familiar noise of a ball hitting a wall, frowning slightly. From what he remembered, this happened at dawn, never noon. He'd known this from the all-nighters he'd spent to finish his homework when Liam's kicking the ball at sunrise had shocked him out of his focused state. 

Zayn glanced out his window, watching his classmate playing around in the alley between their houses. Liam had noticed some movement in the corner of his eye, looking up to meet Zayn's gaze.

The boy by the window ducks away and out of the brunet's view, feeling his face go hot with the embarrassment of being caught. His cheeks still burn with shame even when the kicking resumed. He considered smoking to calm his nerves, already reaching for the cigarettes concealed deep within his backpack. 

He recoiled, hearing heavy footsteps thudding towards his room. His parents had a habit of entering unannounced. Zayn untensed once the footfalls passed, releasing a shaky breath.

He looked at his bag, pursing his lips. Nicotine had an immediate soothing effect on him, and he was considering if the risk of getting walked in on while smoking was worth it. It took all his restraint to turn away, concentrating on cleaning up his unused paints. 

He returned to his bed, his sanctuary, to sleep off his uneasiness, like the coward he was.

** L I A M **

Liam leaned back in his chair with a sigh, closing his laptop. He tapped on the desk, the silence within his room off-putting. Alone time was a rarity for him, with how much time he spent with Louis, and he knew he should be grateful for the breathing space, but it was still strange to him. Louis was such a prominent presence in his life that something felt wrong when he was gone.

Liam reckoned it was due to his lack of friends, though he'd assured himself it was unimportant. He looked out his window absentmindedly, twirling a pen between his fingers. 

Directly across from him was Zayn's window, with the curtains drawn after what had happened earlier when they'd noticed each other. Zayn regularly avoided him, always keeping his head down whenever they passed each other in the halls. Liam assumed he'd done something that upset him, despite having no clue what he did. Liam was inclined to apologize to Zayn, though that'd come off as ingenuine due to obvious reasons.

The brunet headed downstairs for a glass of water, raising his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of his mom. On weekends, his parents arrived home at dinnertime because of their work. 

"How're you doing?" Karen inquired, her hands in the soapy water of the sink as she washed the dishes. 

"Great," Liam had felt off the whole day, as he'd skewed his schedule from waking up too late. "Why're you home so early?"

"Had a feeling I should work from home. You slept through your alarm, so I thought something was wrong." Karen's gaze caught on the cereal box in the cupboard, remembering something. "Is Louis here?"

"He was yesterday, but left a while ago." Liam had a vague idea of where this was going. The previous night had been spent by the two watching movies past midnight. 

"I heard you two up at 1 in the morning," Karen continued. "When did you go to bed?"

"Around 2, I think," Liam confessed. He'd gotten exhausted after 1, though. He had a firm sleep schedule set in place, and it seemed that his body had been confused by the change, leaving him drained throughout the day.

"Liam, you know that's not good for you, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"So why did you do it? I know you want to keep Louis happy, but his situation shouldn't mean you can't put your foot down. You have to be able to say no. See, this is why I say you need more time away from-"

"It was my idea," Liam fibbed, filling a glass with water. The action helped distract him from the lie he had to spew. "I was the one who wanted us to stay up."

Karen seemed unconvinced, yet nodded. "You shouldn't do that next time," her voice wasn't as harsh as it was previously. "It isn't good for you."

"Yeah, I won't." Liam quickly ascended the stairs, escaping to his bedroom. He understood he didn't _ have _to take the blame like that, but it was the first thing he thought to do. He refused to throw Louis under the bus like that, especially when Karen was involved. Louis already had to deal with enough as is.

If Louis was his only friend, Liam wasn't about to let himself ruin it.

** L O U I S **

Louis had been roaming around town for about 10 minutes now, having left his house after only a few minutes. Once he'd returned to his home, he immediately noticed the lack of snacks in the kitchen. He wasn't surprised as this happened daily, though it still pissed him off to no end.

He'd been wandering in the general direction of the convenience store to buy some snacks he could eat alone, observing his surroundings as he did. He passed by a bakery, looking into the windows. He wasn't one for baked goods but figured he could at least try. After all, this bakery was known for its positive reviews and a high amount of customers.

Louis felt a warm atmosphere instantaneously upon stepping inside, the scent of pastries greeting him. He stood in line, examining the bakery's interior. Liam had talked about this place before, though Louis was never the best at paying attention or remembering details. He could barely recall what movies the two had watched last night, though it didn't matter as long as they both had fun, he supposed. Liam was probably catching up on work now since it was hard to get things done with someone like Louis around. He wondered whether Liam enjoyed spending time with him, and how Liam had dealt with him for so long.

He reached the front of the queue. The boy behind the counter gave him a bright smile. "Hi, what would you like to get?" The boy was familiar, but Louis couldn't quite place where he'd seen him before.

"One chocolate chip cookie," he slid his payment across the counter. He didn't recognize any of the other items on sale, so he decided that was the safest choice.

The boy rang him up, using the cash register with practiced ease. Louis noticed the slew of stickers on the said register but thought nothing of it as he received his food. 

He ate as he walked along the pavement, pondering whether or not to head back to Liam's house. There was nowhere else to go besides there, but Louis felt uncertain. He turned around, heading in the opposite direction of Liam's house.

Acting clingy didn't help him with his parents, so why would it help with Liam?

** N I A L L **

After months of being at these parties, Niall had perfected the act of blocking out the scene around him. It was useful in other aspects of his daily life, though he used it mostly in situations like these. He'd long since gotten over the awkwardness of being one of the few high schoolers present, as most attendees were too occupied to notice him.

He'd gone to enough of these with Greg that some of Greg's peers recognized him. His conversations with Greg's friends never lasted too long, as he spent his time taking advantage of the free food and drink as he and Greg saved money where they could. The last he'd seen Greg was on the porch, laughing and drinking with a group of friends. Niall was relieved Greg was able to unwind and socialize, as he deserved it after all the work he did.

Niall assumes Greg's bringing him along to let him get an idea of college parties and get used to the atmosphere. There's also the possibility that Greg wants Niall out of the house, as he spends his time outside of school studying. 

While Niall's spaced out, it vaguely registers to him that he's making eye contact with someone across the room. He only realizes when said person has made his way over.

"Uh, hey?" Niall began, taking a sip from his cup. He wasn't fond of alcohol, so he drank sodas instead. Besides, alcohol would impair his ability to get work done tomorrow.

"You're Greg Horan's brother, right?"

Now that the other was closer, Niall recognized him as a friend of Greg's. They'd never formally introduced themselves, but Niall had seen him with Greg a few times. "Mhm. And you are...?"

"Josh."

"Nice to meet you, Josh." The conversation lulled, Niall looked out the window as he spaced out this time, as he didn't want to stare at Josh and freak him out.

"You're into astronomy?"

"No, I find stars pretty, though." Niall didn't have enough time on his hands to look into astronomy or anything besides what he considered relevant.

Josh nods, deep in thought. It felt like Niall was watching the cogs turning in Josh's mind.

Niall checked the time on his phone: 11:54 at night. Josh had wandered off, leaving Niall to find his way over to the front door. Greg was standing on the porch when Niall approached, leading his younger brother towards his friend's car. The faux-blond tuned out their conversation as the car started up, watching out the window as the house and party faded off into the distance, a small dot against the deep indigo sky.


	3. Chapter 3

** H A R R Y **

Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot, scanning the area for any sign of his friend. He shivered at the cool morning breeze, knowing he'd have to go soon. It was Harry and Niall's routine, with Harry living closer to the school, that Harry would wait in front of the bakery for Niall. The issue is that today, Harry had been waiting several minutes longer than usual. Chances were, Niall ditched him for someone else. Harry knew he should've expected this, after the regrettable joke he made. He tangled his fingers in his curls, tugging slightly to distract himself. Deserting Niall was out of the question, and Harry was willing to be late to avoid that.

"Hey,"

Harry flinched, almost dropping the box he was holding. "Niall, you scared me," he whined. 

"Not my fault you're jumpy today." Niall teased, leading Harry down the paving. He was better-rested than the previous day, but that wasn't saying much. He slowed down to let Harry catch up, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders. "If you keep that hair pulling habit up, you'll be bald by 20."

Harry laughed, partially from the unexpected observation. He pushed his hand into his pocket, fighting the urge to touch his hair again. He figured Niall would remember his subtle habits from their six years of friendship. You'd think that after over half a decade of friendship, that they'd know each other inside and out.

Harry tried his hardest, though it wasn't the case. He didn't know much about Niall's personal life, every time he asked ended up in Niall dodging the question. Harry would have to accept he wasn't fit to be trusted, no matter how crushing that reality was.

The two had been walking in comfortable silence. Comfortable for Niall, at least. Harry never knew what was going on in Niall's head. While Harry was a bit of an overthinker, the blond appeared laidback. It was as if he was unconcerned with subjects Harry would worry himself sick over. 

"What's wrong? You're worried about football?"

_ Oh right _ , Harry nodded slowly, the memories gradually returning. He had so much on his mind that it was difficult to recall certain things. Football had scarcely crossed his mind. Now, the uncertainty was back in full force. His grip on the box tightened before he unclenched, knowing better than to crush the contents. He handed the package over to Niall, the food within still warm. He didn't know if Niall already had a packed lunch, as he didn't sit with Niall at lunchtime, but Niall never rejected the offer. 

This time, however, Niall took the box with a hint of apprehension Harry hadn't seen before. He didn't have much time to dwell on it before Niall was speaking again.

"You aren't interested in sports, though. You haven't mentioned it before."

"I've been thinking about it."

Niall quirked a brow. "Are you doing it because Gemma played football?" It was as if he was analyzing Harry's room in his brain, thinking about the assortment of soccer-related memorabilia.

Harry huffed quietly. "Of course not. Even if I was, I doubt I'd come close to how good she was." He was clueless about whether or not Gemma still played. Gemma encouraged him to call whenever he wanted to talk, but he had yet to try. It would be absurd for him to waste her time asking about something so trivial. 

"That sounds sarcastic. If you're trying to be the next Gemma, why not own it?"

"Stop being ridiculous, Niall." He crossed his arms, focusing on the early morning sky. He'd been trying to persuade himself all day that he was joining of his own volition, not because his mom suggested it. However, it wasn't working too well. "I think it'll be fun, that's why I'm doing it. No other motives involved."

"If you're hoping for entertainment, you won't get much. It's boring, and the coach doesn't give a shit, so no one bothers with playing."

"I'm sure we'll be able to make the most of it," Harry insisted.

Niall replied with a disbelieving "maybe," and that was the end of it.

Harry's optimism chipping away little by little but maintained his signature smile. It was tiring clinging to what positivity he had left, especially when he felt his self-doubt creeping in again.

** Z A Y N **

A bell's ring echoed through the halls, students pouring out from their classrooms. Zayn skirted around the crowds with brisk pacing, rounding corners until he reached the deserted corridors. The paper in his hands trembled along with him as he bit his lip. He slowed to a casual stride, concentrating on his soft footsteps. 

He eventually arrived at a door, the chatter of his peers muffled as he slammed it behind him. He was at the back of the school building, one of the few spaces Zayn could truly isolate himself. It wasn't off-limits for students, as far as he knew, but he wouldn't care if it was.

He finally let himself examine the test, heart thumping in his ears. He couldn't make out the comments, but from the disapproving glare his teacher gave him, he was aware he didn't impress. He'd spent all night studying to make up for the weekend he'd spent slacking off. However, he knew his parents wouldn't hesitate to chastise him, no matter how much effort he put in. This time, Zayn predicted the consequence would be his art supplies taken away.

With quivering fingers, he lit a cigarette and raised it to his lips. He leaned back against the wall, the constant stiffness in his body dissolving. The tranquility overrode his hunger. Spending his lunch money on this was proving to be worthwhile.

He could at least admit to himself that he wasn't the smartest person around. The praise he'd received throughout his life was because of his art, though his family hadn't bothered mentioning it for months. They believed he was too absorbed in art and how it was responsible for his lacking grades. His parents did, though he hadn't asked for his sisters' points of view. Chances were, they sided with his parents. There wasn't much time to discuss when Zayn locked himself away in his room.

He fiddles with the lighter in his right hand, switching it on and off. He stared at the flickering flame, disregarding the thoughts cycling through his brain. The light was hypnotic as he watched it sway with the direction of the blowing wind.

He jolted, nearly dropping his lighter after he realized he'd let the flame get dangerously close to his test. It wasn't  _ that _ important, was it? It was just a useless piece of paper. It wasn't like he could read it either. It serves as proof of his failure as both a son and a student, but everyone already knew he was.

He ignited the lighter once again, tentatively holding it up to the corner of the test. The flame engulfed the paper, making the boy drop it in alarm. Zayn stood, taking slow steps away from the burning object. 

Adrenaline shot through him like electricity as a natural response, though it didn't bother him. He could get caught, but as he took another drag from his cigarette, he'd never been so serene.

** L I A M **

Liam watched Louis recount an event from a few days ago, following Louis' animated hand movements with his eyes. He nodded along, though he wasn't focusing on the conversation. From the snippets he'd heard, he gathered that Louis was fabricating a story. Liam didn't mention it. It wasn't out of the ordinary, and there wasn't a point bringing it up. Besides, Louis would accidentally talk over him. Once Louis got invested in a story he was telling, whether fake or not, there was no point interjecting. It doesn't bother him, though. He has nothing to contribute to the conversation either way.

He hears footsteps coming towards them, turning to see Niall walking over. Niall's carrying a box from the town bakery, as always. Liam mentioned the bakery to Louis once but doubted Louis remembered. Niall slid into the seat across from Louis as if challenging the brunet.

Liam precisely pinpointed when Louis noticed the other, his gaze hardening into an icy glare. He felt the tension settling between the two, though everyone else at the table overlooked it. The focus of the discussion shifted from Louis to Niall. Niall was describing a college party he'd been to, but Liam didn't concentrate on him.

Louis clenched his jaw, barely suppressing his aggravation. His and Niall's gazes meet, Liam containing a sigh. It was comical how repetitive this was to him. He wondered if Niall and Louis ever got tired of this, knowing neither of them would win. 

The topic of the conversation moves on again, but Louis' rage doesn't dissipate, much to Liam's annoyance. Liam's naive hopes for an atypical conclusion to today's lunch period would only come true in an ideal world.

It takes one spur-of-the-moment joke from Niall, one that sends their classmates into hysterics, for Louis to reach his tipping point. He abruptly stood, storming off. Louis turned at a corner, leaving Liam's sight. Liam prepared to get up and follow as he always did before he sat back down.

Chasing Louis like clockwork every day was wearing him out. With that in mind, he leaned back in his seat, trying to clear his mind of any worry plaguing him.

** L O U I S **

Louis had been walking for a minute or two, marching along the path looping around the school. He's suddenly aware of Liam's absence, which is uncharacteristic of him. No footsteps came after him, no call of his name. Radio silence.

His anger from earlier bubbles up inside him, overshadowing his loneliness. He continues along his route, not wanting to be humiliated further by being spotted walking alone during lunch like a loser. He makes it to the back of the school, an area he's never explored before.

He doesn't notice someone already there until he hears a quiet shuffling. "Oh. It's you." He scoffed. Truthfully, he didn't remember who this was. They didn't run into each other often, though they shared a few classes and the same afterschool club.

The boy resembled a deer in headlights, his sketchbook in his lap, and a cigarette between his lips. Louis never took him for the smoking type, but he should've expected it from a strange kid like him. 

He glowered at the other but couldn't bring himself to speak. He knew if he did, he'd let loose a snarky remark.

He had to keep himself in check, as Liam wasn't here to talk him down. The smoker put his cigarette out, things finally clicking in Louis' mind. He recognized the boy's notebook, which had the name 'Zayn' scrawled on the inside of the first page in messy, almost undecipherable handwriting. Zayn was somewhat of an enigma to the students and the bane of his teachers' professional lives. Louis didn't care, as Zayn managed to make Louis look like an honor student in comparison.

Louis wasn't the most academically oriented, but being best friends with a tutor had its perks. He peeked around the corner, scanning the path he came from, just in case Liam was on his way. He heard Zayn retreating into the school building, and Louis untensed as the aggression left his body.

Though he was downcast, he held onto the unrealistic hope that Liam would come to find him, if he even cared about Louis anymore.

** N I A L L **

Niall hummed to himself as he filled out his homework, shuddering subtly as a breeze blew across the field. You'd think that at some point, he'd remember to bring a jacket along. The school had kept running afterschool activities outdoors with little regard for the weather. Niall couldn't blame them too much, though, as in theory, running around would warm them up just fine. It sounded good on paper but didn't turn out that way in practice.

As he'd mentioned to Harry, this was a free block. Niall spent it doing his work sitting on the bleachers since he had the extra time. The coach probably assumed the boys were playing soccer, but there was no way for him to verify when the coach vanished as soon as possible.

Harry looked so out of place, awkwardly waiting for something to happen. Niall could only imagine how underwhelming this was for him.

Liam and Louis were standing together, no surprise there, but weren't engaged in conversation as they usually were. Louis appeared to be in a sour mood, which gave Niall a slight sense of satisfaction. Liam, however, wore an expression of guilt. Nonetheless, he was hovering around Louis. Niall felt bad for Liam to an extent, as he'd never seen Liam spend time with anyone else and brushed people off when they tried talking to him. Now that Louis was pissed, Liam still lingered, following him around like a lost puppy.

Niall completed his work, tucking it into his backpack close to his math test. He'd done the test on Friday but got it returned to him on Monday. Over the weekend, he was unable to sleep. The nail-biting suspense over what grade he'd get kept him awake. Luckily, Harry didn't question him this time.

His thoughts drifted to Harry's comment about getting him to pay. He ignores it, not one to face his worries head-on. He'd rather pretend nothing happened rather than have another thing on his plate. What was the point of thinking of a problem if he couldn't fix it, he reminded himself, though he never used that advice before.

He pulled out another assignment to do, tapping his pencil against the surface of the bleacher. He knew, in the back of his mind, that his dismissive nature would one day come to bite him. He cleared his head, directing his focus to his homework.

He had to keep sight of what mattered, nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture's of Harry's kitchen area.

** H A R R Y **

The first thing Harry noticed as he stepped inside the bakery was the lack of people. He must've come home at a slow spot in the day. Anne was leaning on the counter, but perks up when Harry comes into view. "How was your day? You had fun at soccer?" 

"Yep, I had a great time." Soccer hadn't gone to plan. He hadn't seen Niall, nor did he look for him. He'd assumed Niall had better things to do than drop everything to come to hold Harry's hand.

At Harry's response, Anne is spilling over with uncontained excitement as she bounces over to engulf him in a hug. "Soon, you'll be as amazing as Gemma." She gushes.

Harry mirrors her bright smile, ignoring how his heart clenches at the comment. With her piling on such expectations, he'd inevitably disappoint. He couldn't stand knowing he'd let Anne down.

On his way to his bedroom, he noticed Gemma's door was slightly ajar. Anne cleaned her room from time to time, 'just in case she comes back for spring break,' she'd say. Gemma hadn't come to visit during breaks, probably too busy to do so. The last Harry had seen her was the day before she left. Gemma had been home for several months after her high school graduation, spending that year volunteering and helping out in the bakery. Anne was thrilled Gemma would be staying throughout her gap year, but who wouldn't be. Everyone loved Gemma.

Harry didn't know how she managed, especially so effortlessly. Harry entered the room, opening the door to find Dusty curled up on Gemma's bed. The room was plain, nearly empty except for some objects lying around. Gemma had packed up anything she found important, giving the rest to her brother. Somehow, she didn't see her trophies as meaningful as Harry did. He would  _ kill _ for half the first place ribbons Gemma had earned. 

He glances back at Dusty, seeing that the cat had fallen asleep. He reminisces on how much Dusty loves Gemma and how the two would lie on Gemma's bed with the cat's contented purrs filling the room. It was no secret that Gemma was the pet's favorite.

Not wanting to disturb Dusty any further, Harry left for his bedroom. He changed out of the clothes he wore to school, then descended the stairs to get back into the bakery. He stands behind the register, having to wait for less than a minute before someone enters.

It's Louis from school, they passed by each other, in the halls frequently. They shared a few classes, though they were also in the same soccer club as of today. Louis' expression hadn't changed from then, as he's remained pissed. He orders a choc chip cookie, like last time.

Harry thinks choc chip must be Louis' favorite pastry, although he wouldn't know for sure. To his knowledge, he and Louis never spoke before. They weren't that alike, with Louis being loud and energetic with Harry being neither. As he gives Louis the cookie, he feels like something's off with Louis. Harry doesn't dwell on the thought for much longer. He and Louis weren't close. It was none of his business how Louis was feeling. He wasn't close to Louis, so there wasn't a point in speculating.

Harry would have to get used to it. Lately, it feels like he hasn't been close to  _ anyone _ .

** Z A Y N **

Zayn jumped as his father slammed a hand down on the table. He watched his father's face twist in anger as he realized Zayn hadn't been paying attention. Getting scolded at the dinner table after school was a near-daily occurrence now. His father came to pick him up immediately at the end of his last class, forcing Zayn to skip soccer. Zayn didn't care about the sport, though the tension in the car was suffocating. 

"Yes?" Zayn's voice shook, expecting the worst.

"Where's your test? The one you're supposed to bring home," Yaser's voice was scarily calm, a far cry from his unbridled anger moments prior. 

Zayn wasn't expecting  _ that _ . He'd forgotten about the test entirely. He remembered the rush of freedom during and after the burning but hadn't foreseen the consequences of it. He cursed his lack of thinking ahead, knowing he couldn't admit the truth. Yaser's gaze burning into him is enough to make him long for a cigarette. He was curious about how his father found out about the test. His teachers had most likely notified Yaser about the test beforehand. Zayn and his teachers weren't on the best term, so they had a justified lack of faith in him. "I don't know," he murmured, despite it being a flimsy excuse. His teachers and parents probably expected he'd 'lose the test' anyways. It was clear his dad didn't believe him, so Zayn continued. "I thought I put it in my bag, but it's gone now. I can't find it." He insisted.

"Let me look for it," Yaser's gaze was challenging, Zayn's hands shaking underneath the table.

Zayn barely stops himself from shouting a 'no,' managing to reel himself in. He knows he hasn't hidden his cigarettes well enough. "I already did. I searched over and over."

Yaser's skepticism doesn't fade, though Zayn can tell they both don't want to have this conversation. Even with his and his father's relationship souring over the past year or so, he still knew him well.

Yaser stood up with a sigh, leaving the room wordlessly. Zayn doesn't move until he can't hear his dad's footsteps anymore. Zayn retreated to his bedroom, pulling his cigarettes from his bag and shoving them under his pillow as he lay on his bed. His family already sees him as a failure. He can't imagine their reactions if they stumbled upon this.

** L I A M **

Liam didn't like fighting with Louis. He  _ hated _ fights if he was honest. Their arguments consisted of Liam listening to Louis and agreeing with everything he brought up. At the moment, Louis was pacing around his room with Liam sitting on his bed, watching. He knew his earlier decision would yield pushback from Louis, but not like  _ this _ . He didn't expect Louis to get this upset.

"And you left me for  _ him _ ."

"Sorry..." Liam murmured guiltily. 

Louis sighed, his anger seemingly leaving him drained. He got a cookie out from his bag, eating it silently. The two hadn't walked from school together this time, with Louis leaving soccer before Liam could catch up. It seemed he'd taken a detour before coming to Liam's. He sees that the cookie is from the bakery he'd mentioned, realizing that Louis hadn't ignored him when he was talking about it. The guilt grows worse, harder to ignore. He wants to apologize again, for underestimating Louis, though Louis had no idea he did. "So how can I make it up to you? You want cereal?" He was used to Louis blowing up at times, but not going silent right after.

Louis motioned to the cookie he was eating, Liam nodding awkwardly. Louis picks up his bag, which he'd flung by the door when he stormed in. Liam doesn't argue when the door clicks shut behind Louis, knowing there's nothing else he can do.

He forces optimism as he gazes around his room. At least it's as tidy as it was when he initially returned from school. Louis usually turns the room upside down when he comes around. This time, however, everything's right where Liam left it. He doesn't have to put his books back in their original shelves, straighten out his bed covers or readjust his desk lamp's angle. The absence of disarray is dissatisfying. 

He flops down on his bed. He recognizes this feeling from when Louis had left a while ago. He finds himself wonders what his life would be like if Louis left or moved out of town. He knows the emptiness would settle within him for eternity. Did Louis miss him as well? He knew better than to undervalue him again. Louis was somewhat clingy, and Liam had taken notice. He was concerned since he had observed that behavior for years. He couldn't let Louis' attachment result in any lost opportunities for his friend.

He can't find it in himself to confront Louis about it, as he didn't have anything to complain about either. He couldn't imagine a life without Louis. They had been friends since joining the same soccer club as kids. 

He predicted their friendship would be over soon like this was one of many stupid slipups Liam would make. He couldn't stand to lose Louis, not like this. Despite all of Louis' flaws, Louis was always there for him without fail.

** L O U I S **

Louis shuts the door behind him as noiselessly as he can. He'd been planning on rushing upstairs as fast as he could to dodge his family, though he couldn't hear them. The cars weren't out in the driveway, so Louis concluded that his parents took his sisters out. He doesn't know where to. His mom used to leave a note mentioning their location, but not anymore. It seems his parents find any chance possible to take his sisters out of the house without him.

He'd recognized the pattern years ago, but Jay would assure him with 'next time, we'll take you with us.' Next time never happened. Jay doesn't bother with trying to convince him anymore as if she knows Louis isn't as gullible as he once was. He assumes they went to an amusement park out of town. His parents love spoiling their daughters, and Louis has gotten over his lack of input on the topic. Nothing he could say would work out in his favor, so there was no use trying.

When he was younger, and an only child, he had his parents' undivided attention. Jay would go 'we did this for you, why not your sisters?' As if that'd make this any better. He has to calm himself down before he can get frustrated, strolling into the living room. He has the house to himself, so that's an upside to all this. On the rare occasion that he  _ does _ come home, he'd go straight to his room. He figures he'd take the chance to watch TV. He can't recall the last time he watched it in his own house. 

He could. He stormed out after Jay switched movies midway through at his sister's request. After that outburst, he'd been watching movies solely at Liam's. It was so strange in his own house after so long spending his days at the Paynes'. It was comforting, though, as it didn't seem like Liam wanted him anyways. If Liam wanted to spend time with Niall more than he did Louis, then so be it.

He hears a car rolling into the drive, taking that as his cue to leave. They wouldn't notice whether or not he was home anyways.

** N I A L L **

Niall leaned back in his chair, basking in the peaceful silence. Harry was humming to himself quietly, watering the plants placed around the room. There's a box of untouched donuts on the kitchen table in front of him. When Niall had arrived, Anne sent them upstairs with the food in tow.

"So, did you find a way to have a fun time?"

"Yep, I had a great time," Harry's response was quick and robotic-sounding.

From Niall's point of view, it looked like Harry was trying to blend into the wall. That wasn't his idea of a great time. 

"Uh, where.... Where were you?"

Niall realizes Harry hadn't seen him sitting on the bleachers. Harry must've noticed Niall's hesitation as he's quick to continue. "You don't have to tell me. I don't mind not knowing things. It's okay if you don't trust me," he rambles.

Regret fills Niall at those words. "I was in the library." He knows Harry would think too hard if he knew Niall was there and didn't bother talking to him. He'd rather spare Harry the unnecessary stress.

Harry buys into the falsehood, visibly put at ease. Niall wants to assure Harry that he trusts him, but he isn't so sure. He  _ should  _ be able to, but more high expectations are the last thing he needs.

"By the way, I've been thinking about what you said this morning." Niall begins, changing the subject. "Since you're serious about football, I'd suggest you join an actual soccer club. One not affiliated to the school, you know? If you're serious about this, your club should be just as serious if not more so." He knew Harry was awkward and alienated at the club, and figured it'd be for the best if he found people who were genuinely passionate about the sport. As it was, the attendees of the school club were doing it for leisure time alone.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm fine with this one." He turns to Niall, watering the plant in the middle of the kitchen table before setting the watering can down. "You'll be there next week, right?" Niall nods. Harry grins, but all Niall can focus on his the regret biting at him. Harry trusted him so much, never acknowledging how little Niall did to deserve it. "We can hang out and talk to people there to work something out? We can find a way to be productive."

Niall knows it's highly unlikely to they'll find anything worthwhile to do, especially not with the other attendees. He shoves a donut in his mouth, so he doesn't have to answer this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an image for this chapter, but for whatever reason, I couldn't paste it in. Sorry about that, I hope I find a way around that by next chapter.

** H A R R Y **

Anne entered minutes after Niall had left. Niall doesn't stay the night, as usual. Niall's a busy person, so Harry considers himself lucky that Niall makes time for him at all. As Anne strode in, Harry quickly ate a donut, not wanting her to get disheartened upon seeing the donuts left nearly entirely uneaten.

Anne placed her key ring, which held the keys to their front door as well as the bakery door, on the counter. "Had fun?"

"Mhm," Harry knew he and Anne didn't have any in-depth conversations. They didn't talk much beyond small talk and discussions revolving around Gemma, but Harry appreciated Anne's efforts. 

"You can go relax while I make dinner, okay?"

"No, I can do it." He stood, padding into the kitchenette area.

"You don't need to,"

"It's fine. I want to." Harry insisted.

"Okay, okay, you can go ahead." She relents. "You finished your homework already?"

Harry assures her that he's done it, suggesting Anne lay down and rest somewhere. The day alone at the bakery must've tired her out, as she looks exhausted. Anne slumped on the couch with a relaxed exhale.

"I'm so glad you have Niall," she murmurs.

Harry can nearly sense the unsaid words 'because you'd be alone without him.' He isn't too ashamed of his lack of friends, though he wouldn't mind having more. He doesn't see himself as an essential piece in anyone's life, so he figures it'd be for the best if he kept to himself. "So am I."

"Why doesn't he ever stay for dinner? I'd love to have someone over."

Harry assumes the house's level of quiet must be foreign to Anne. The house has been near-silent since Gemma's departure, as she had something going on in the house nearly 24/7. "He's focused on other things is all. He has long nights." Niall's appearance was proof enough that he stayed up doing things. Stayed up doing what? Harry didn't ask. He didn't want to barrage Niall with questions and cause him any discomfort.

"That's a shame," Anne sighed.

Dusty sauntered into the room, heading towards the food bowls by the fridge. Harry doesn't pay the cat much mind besides a greeting and a soft pat on the head. The clanking of pots and cutlery is the sole noise in the room until Anne speaks up again.

"You watered the plants? Without being asked to?"

"Yeah...?" Harry didn't think she'd notice. Watering plants when he had time had become a habit, and Anne hadn't mentioned it before.

"That's great." Anne murmurs from her spot on the couch. Harry feels a glow of pride at the praise. He waits patiently for the mention of Gemma, which is inevitable in conversations like this. "I'd always have to remind Gemma to water the plants or refill Dusty's bowls." She let out an airy laugh at the memories.

To Harry, that sounded out of character for Gemma. She seemed like the type to stay on top of her responsibilities and chores, no matter what. Or maybe Harry didn't know her well enough. It wasn't out of the question, with how little he knew about Niall. Perhaps he wasn't attentive enough.

"You did?" He asked, his reaction delayed. He received no response. While Harry had stuck himself in his head, she'd dozed off, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts as usual.

** Z A Y N **

Whereas lunch was among the better parts of Zayn's day, dinner was by far the worst. Zayn didn't have much of an appetite, as it'd decreased a few months after he started smoking. Despite him not being hungry, Tricia dragged him downstairs anyways. She couldn't let that 'perfect family' dream go, even when it wasn't working out.

Fortunately, dinnertime didn't conclude with arguments the way breakfast did. Everyone was fatigued from the long day, so instead of yelling, a tense quiet takes its place. While Zayn prefers it over being scolded, it doesn't make it pleasant. To Tricia's credit, she tried starting conversations to reduce the uncomfortable hush.

"How's school going?"

It's a trick question, Zayn's sure of it. They couldn't act naive as if they hadn't seen his report card or read the school's emails. Even so, his parents are watching him expectantly. He mumbles out an "it's going fine," and hopes that's the end of it.

"Speaking of school..." Tricia begins. Zayn's already expecting the worst. "We," she nods at Yaser, "signed you up for tutoring."

Zayn should've seen this coming. He was expecting they'd tell him his abysmal grades had resulted in him getting expelled. He didn't know if this was better or worse. 

Before he could respond, Tricia took his silence as displeasure. "Please don't get upset, it's for your good. We don't know what else to do."

"We already signed you up. You're in the program whether you like it or not." Yaser adds, his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

Zayn obediently nods, not that he'd disagree. Going up against his parents wouldn't end well. It never had.

** L I A M **

Liam stretched his arms with a quiet sigh, shutting down his laptop. He'd finished the day's homework quicker than he was used to, most likely due to the lack of distraction. He'd gotten straight to work after Louis left, trying to use his time to be productive. That ended up working _ too _ well. There wasn't anything to do for the rest of the evening, and he now had time to relax. But the question was relax doing _ what _? He was considering going to bed early when Karen opened the door to his room, carrying two plates of dinner.

Oh. Liam figures Louis has been over so often that it's only natural his parents assume he's always around.

"He isn't here," Liam stated bluntly, his voice impassive. What more is there to say? _ Louis isn't here because I'm a shitty friend? _ His mom didn't need to know _ that _. 

Karen was visibly perplexed but set Liam's plate on his desk. "You've been sleeping well?"

Right, the late-night movie watching thing. At the moment, Liam had felt miserable from staying up so late, but now, he wished he could go back to spending nights awake with his best friend. Or former best friend. He wasn't sure about that yet. "Yeah, I'm planning on sleeping early tonight." Going to bed earlier was his only option at that point. He didn't have the motivation to stay up doing much else. When bored, he'd kick a ball around, but it was too late in the evening for that.

"Does that have anything to do with Louis' absence?"

"Nope, of course not." 

There it was again, that expression of disbelief. "If you say so," before Liam could reassure her, she'd swung the door shut as she retreated from his room.

Liam had been lying in bed for about an hour, if his estimations were correct, staring at the ceiling. He could hear activity downstairs. The noise isn't the reason he can't sleep, though. Perhaps it was due to his body's unwavering dedication to his established sleep pattern. Maybe it was due to his racing thoughts. 

He'd spent the past hour brainstorming. Despite how long he's been thinking, he hasn't come up with any ideas. Louis isn't demanding material-wise, so Liam doesn't know how to convince him he's apologetic.

There was a soft knock on the door, which opened to reveal Karen. She sat at Liam's desk, with Liam pushing himself upright in his bed. He didn't know what he was expecting, as to his knowledge, he hadn't done anything wrong or forgot about anything.

"Liam, I'm worried." She began, her concern leaking into her tone. "You look like you've had a rough couple of days with Louis, and I want to know how you're dealing." Liam didn't think his and Louis' behavior with each other had been so obvious. "Are you doing okay?"

Liam hesitates but feels like it's okay to tell. Karen's like a mother to Louis as well, so it's only fair if she knows. "Louis and I had a minor argument," he knows it isn't minor in Louis' eyes, but continues. "And now I don't know what to do. Louis won't want anything to do with me, but he might get lonely."

"Louis is your top concern?" Her troubled expression hadn't shifted. "I'm sure Louis' grateful for all you've done for him and us letting him stay here, but..." The pause made Liam fidget. "Don't you think that for once, it's best to put yourself first? Maybe the time apart can will benefit both of you."

Liam doesn't respond.

"Think about it, yeah?"

Liam doesn't _ want _ to think about it.

** L O U I S **

Louis descended the stairs, his backpack in hand as he marched into the kitchen. He could faintly hear his sisters in the TV room, giggling as they ate their breakfast while watching a movie or something. Louis couldn't be bothered with finding out what they were doing, so he paid no mind to it.

Jay was in the kitchen, packing the twins' lunches. She's startled by Louis' presence, her gaze snapping to him as he arrived. "I didn't know you'd be here. Uh, there isn't any cereal left," she stuffs each lunchbox into its respective bag now. Louis would've been amazed if there _ was _any cereal left. He'd gotten accustomed to empty cereal boxes whenever he went down for breakfast. And that was if he was around for breakfast at all.

Jay's movements were hasty, as she was scrambling to get ready in time. "Sorry, there's not enough time to cook anything," she apologizes cursorily. "I woke up late because the twins were on a sugar high last night, and Lottie needed homework help and..."

Louis doesn't listen to the rest. As always, her excuses are all about something to do with his sisters. He recalls how his family couldn't attend a science fair of his years ago because Daisy and Phoebe had a ballet rehearsal. He can remember the searing anger shooting through him when it had ended with no sign of his parents. He'd spent all night on that project. His hard work wasn't for nothing, fortunately for him. He earned a decent grade, and Liam's parents took him out for ice cream as a reward.

Jay checked her watch, darting out of the kitchen. Louis could hear her rounding up her daughters and getting them out to the car. The car doors slam loudly. Louis waits a few minutes until he's sure they're gone, then emerges from the house's front door. The view of his yard is new to him, with how he rarely took the time to admire it. The flower bushes wrap around the yard's perimeter, neatly lined up. Louis didn't focus on it too much. He'd have to trek to school now, walking alone for the first time.

** N I A L L **

Harry shuffled out from behind the counter as Niall strolled into the bakery. "Good morning. You're here early,"

Niall plopped down in the nearest chair. The bakery was empty, as it was thirty minutes until opening. "Morning," he dropped his bag next to him, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. He figured he could do Harry a favor by not being late like yesterday. He reckoned, based on what Harry had said the previous day, that Harry was insecure in their friendship. Niall couldn't blame him. It was enough that Niall couldn't truthfully open up to Harry, so he didn't want to further fuel Harry's worries. 

Harry set the bakery box on the table, sitting across from Niall. Niall jammed the box into his backpack. He'd packed his bag with studying material, but the bakery box was small enough to fit, luckily. 

The door slid open, Louis trudging inside. At the sight of Niall, Louis' neutral expression morphed into one of bitterness. The feeling was mutual.

"Bakery's not open." Niall deadpanned. Louis' negative attitude entertained him, but even he knew now wasn't the time for this. He didn't know when this feud began. Perhaps it was when Niall mistakenly hit Louis in the face among a soccer ball, or when they'd exchange glares in the halls. Niall can't recall ever apologizing for the soccer ball incident. It'd be laughable if they'd been silently fighting over something so petty. Then again, Louis did seem like the unforgiving type. Niall couldn't be sure, as he got along with everyone _ but _Louis.

Louis' glare didn't hold any challenge this time. Instead of the expected fierceness, Louis seemed tired. Niall's gaze softened as he looked away. 

Harry was quick to jump in with his rehearsed customer service smile. "We're not open, but that's no problem." He returned to the counter, pulling out a choc chip cookie. Louis didn't reject it, taking the cookie without any questions. 

Niall wondered if the two met each other before this. They didn't appear to know each other before at soccer on Monday, but it was a possibility. Harry didn't know much about Niall, and Niall didn't know much about Harry. 

It sounded fair on paper, but Niall wasn't so sure it'd work out in practice.


End file.
